


My Ally is the Force

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Fights, Gen, Slice of Life, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: She drops her blaster and walks out, her hands in the air.My ally is the Force.She closes her eyes and drops her hands.





	My Ally is the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overcaffeinated_creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcaffeinated_creative/gifts).



> Ilani belongs to me, and Alijah belongs to [overcaffeinated-creative!](https://overcaffeinated-creative.tumblr.com)

Ilani throws herself into the meager cover of a fallen column, alternating between ducking blaster bolts and returning them with her own holdout.  Her favorite blaster had been abandoned back at the Temple library - she was lucky the shot hadn’t made it explode in her hand, really. Shame, she  _ liked _ that blaster.  It’d been lifted off the belt of a smuggler who thought he was smart enough to double-cross her.  She’d turned it on him before making her escape, and she considered it a trophy.

Oh well.

She has bigger problems right now, like the group of stormtroopers shooting at her.  Not a single one of them has even gotten close since that lucky shot to her blaster, and she’s mostly just irritated that the random shots are harder to dodge than actual  _ aimed _ shots.  She can’t exactly make sure to redirect their attention if they could hit her with a stray shot anyway, right?  

“Jedi!  Come out with your hands up!”

Oh, now that’s just insulting.  She’s not stupid enough to think they aren’t going to shoot her, or worse, when she does.  

She drops her blaster and walks out, her hands in the air.

_ My ally is the Force _ .

She closes her eyes and drops her hands.  

The walls are already turning to dust, plants growing in the cracks and widening them slowly.  In a jungle, with no one to care for the building, the forest has reclaimed its space, and it doesn’t take much to make them crumble as she reaches out and  _ pulls _ .  The sound of blaster shots turns into the scraping rumble of falling stone, and she drops back down as the Temple entrance collapses.

The column protects her from most of the debris, only a few pieces managing to bruise her.  Better than being shot, at least. 

As the last stones fall with a crunch of broken rocks and plant life, she stands up and turns her face to the sky just as a ship lands on what’s left of the pad.  

“You couldn’t have waited for me to get down here?” Alijah calls as the engines slow to a stop, “I felt that shake from atmo.”

Ilani just grins, bounding into the cockpit to hug her friend.  “Hey, I had to do  _ something _ !  Besides, this way we have more time to collect texts before anyone comes looking.”

Alijah rolls her eyes as Ilani gives her a sugary-sweet smile, but she follows her out anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on [tumblr!](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
